warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Amazingwhiteclaw
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flamestreams story page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wetstream (talk) 20:48, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Flamestream! I see you are new here and I just wanted to welcome you to the wiki! Hopw we can talk more soon! I'm looking forward to reding your fanfics! I'm Hawk by the way aha [[Be Brave..|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'Lu'ke ']][[If Tigerstar was good|'is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 20:53, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I see you just joined, so Imma drop by and say hi :3 I'm Blade. You'll find that this wiki is very fun and random, and I think you'll like it here. We're all pretty crazy (in a good way!). I look forward to getting to know you better :3 Turn OffThe Lights 20:57, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Poll So what you've got to do is paste the following code without all of the spaces! < poll > Question You Desire Answer One Answer Two Answer Three Extra Answers, etc., etc. < / poll > P.S. Check my message I left you on your Flamestream's Story Wiki! [[Be Brave..|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'Lu'ke ]][[If Tigerstar was good|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 22:53, October 12, 2013 (UTC) WW Charats Hi! I'm here to let you know we can't use WW Chararts on here, because this wiki almost got closed because of using them. Please remove it.-- [[User:Mistybird|'Enemies of the heir....]][[User talk:Mistybird|'''Beware...]] Hey Hawkfrost? Just thought I should let you know, that you can't edit other people's stories. Sorry to bother you Catch Me Before I Fall Out Of Arm's Reach Once Again 00:41, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hawkfrost! It's Silverstourm, but you can call me Stormy :) I know a lot of users have already given you a welcome, but here's another :) I just wanted to say, that there's a constructive comment rule (or at least I'm pretty sure it's a rule), where the comments you make on a story have to be longer and more descriptive. Most users don't know about this, among other things, when they first join so here you go: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wetstream/The_Summer_of_New_Users I hope that helps with commenting as well as other things, even though it's sort of an old blog :3 [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 16:32, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi, first, always remember to leave your signature ( 4 ~'s) Second, even if the page asks you to edit, don't edit it. Unless it's a commuity project, (like Community Christmas Spoof) Then don't edit it. I'm sorry to seem like a bother, but I'd rather not have you be banned right away. Thanks! Catch Me Before I Fall Out Of Arm's Reach Once Again 01:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE xD Hey Flame!! I'm speaking for Falcon, but there is a new update for The Last Breath! I know you wanted to be notified if there was one so.. here!! http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Beyond_the_Seen:_The_Last_Breath ~ENJOY~ [[Be Brave..|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'''Lu'ke ]][[If Tigerstar was good|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 01:32, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hawkfrost!... or whatever your nickname is, I'm sorry that I don't know. I gave you a link a while back about reading the rules and such/commenting on stories, and I thought I should probably remind you more about commenting before an admin has to come and do it. So the comments you leave on a story have to have value to the writer. What I mean is, it has to specifically tell them what you liked and how they can improve. "Awesome, write more" may be a nice comment, but it doesn't give the writer any of that. This is the kind of comment I was talking about: Wow, this is a good start! I really liked the character development of insertcharriename, and how they started out __ and became __. The part where they inserteventhere was great as well. I think it brought a lot of depth to the story :) Also, I like the plot twist at the end and how well you described things. Keep it up! ^^ or at least something like that, not all comments have to be just like that. Hope I helped! :) [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Silverstourm| '''Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 03:51, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Hawkfrost! I'll be editing your story The miserable life of Ferncloud's 13th kit Just thought I should let you know! [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'''''Hush Now]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'' Close Your Eyes Before The Sleep]] Aw, thanks Bramble! <3 I'll miss you too, but I doubt I'll ever get a chance to visit. ''Gone with the wind '' Never to be seen again...'' 23:28, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Here's the link for Leif Erikson Day. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leif_Erikson_Day (Idek what you're supposed to do for it, I just know that it got popular off of Spongebob. And I certainly, ahem, don't watch Spongebob. *cough* *cough* ) --"Who looks at something and thinks, oh, that could be a little more sonic?" 22:51, November 11, 2013 (UTC) The awesome Mossy Do you like star wars? I do :3 especially Darth Vader... *eyes at Darth Vader* Darth Vader: *Edges away uncomfertably* I mean that because of the cup and all... 私は氏イングランドを愛する (talk) Thanks! Btw your stories are awesome! Maryjasmine (talk) 18:58, November 16, 2013 (UTC)Mary Hey! Thanks for welcoming me and stopping by! Shiningfur (talk) 23:55, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Shiningfur Return Gift of Owls! Daww thx :3 YOU ARE SO AWESOME FLAMEY!! :))) Here is some more owl pics for a reward xD (Lemme put it in a brief slideshow) Owl for flamey 1.png|Beautiful Barn Owl :) Owl for flamey 2.png|Cutie pie x3 Aww Owl for flamey 3.jpg|A BEAUTIFUL and detailed owl drawing I found on Google! =) Here ya go! [[User:Bluejay12|''Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|' Twittering Blue Jays]] 06:27, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! I already read that series and I'm re-reading it and I'm halfway through the second book. :DDDD Here's an owl! [[User:Bluejay12|Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|'' Twittering Blue Jays'']] 00:57, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure! (This is the third collab I'm doing on this wiki x3) [[User:Bluejay12|Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|'' Twittering Blue Jays'']] 01:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I gtg. I agreed to the collab thingy. If you agree too I'll do the next chapter later after u finished. Bye :( [[User:Bluejay12|Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|'' Twittering Blue Jays''''']] 01:14, November 23, 2013 (UTC)